Of Life, Love, and Murder
by Sarcasmisinmyblood
Summary: The rules of society are as follows. You age until you turn 18. Then, you only age once you meet your soulmate. Sounds simple enough, right? Bree Henderson certainly thought so. Until her life took a turn for the worst, leaving her broken and angry. She went down a dark path, never looking back. Can a certin brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy fix her, or is she broken beyond repair? AU


**Hey guys! I'm really excited for this story. I got this idea from a tumblr post actually. All you Sebree fans, you'll probably like the first half of the chapter.**

 **For those of you that read _Sick Days_ , I can't come up with anything to write. So, it will be on hold for awhile. I will try to update it as soon as possible!**

 **Warning! There are dark scenes in this chapter and there will be dark scenes in the rest of the story. There will be scenes containing abuse and violence in this fanfic (in future chapters). There will be descriptions of character deaths in this fanfic. Please don't read this if you think it might trigger something! I don't want to get reviews saying it was too dark or anything like that. You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I got this idea from a tumblr post. I only own my plot/storyline.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you, _Of Life, Love and Murder_.**

* * *

"Hey I, um, g-got you a little, uh, something. I-it's for our an-anniversary!"

Bree giggled, watching her boyfriend stumble through his sentences. He looked at her and soon he was laughing too. 10 years of dating and he still made her like they were on their first date.

"Words aren't really my thing, but I'm guessing you've figured that out by now." He chuckled a little at the end, his cheeks flushed red.

"Well, you know what they say Sebastian, actions speak louder than words. And just looking at this," she circled her hands over the picnic blanket they were sitting on, "I would say that you are very good with actions." A large, woven basket sat in the corner. Container that used to be full of food and condiment, were scattered all over the cloth with nothing left inside. Two 28 year olds sat on top of it, laughing and smiling.

"If you liked this then you're gonna love the view. Everything around here looks even more beautiful while the sun is setting." He pointed to the city below them. The hill they were sitting on was quite elevated.

The sun was slowly starting to disappear behind the city of Mission Creek. Bree scooted so that she was sitting in between his legs. Leaning back on to him, she sighed happily. The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun set. The sky appeared to have been painted with magnificent layers of colors, each one bleeding into the ones surrounding it.

But all good things come to an end. As the last sliver of the sun disappeared behind the city, Bree turned to face Sebastian.

"That was beautiful. You never get to see stuff like this in the city." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Thank you for taking me here." She bit her lip and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought you would" He took his black, leather jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders. She put her arms in the sleeves, wrapping them around her waist. "I guess I am very good with actions." Sebastian shrugged. A small smile graced his face.

"Well then." Bree said, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips ghosting over his. "You wanna demonstrate some of that action you're so good at?" She pressed her nose to his, smiling.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her passionately. She kissed back, removing her right hand from his neck, searching for something under the blanket. She first felt the cold, smooth metal at the top. She trailed her finger along the side before wrapping her fingers around the plastic base below it. She brought it behind her back, the light of the moon shining off of the sharp edge. Sebastian pulled away for a split second, before kissing her again.

"I'm sorry babe." She mumbled against his lips. He pulled away slightly, looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. She had seemed so happy a minute ago.

"For this." She drove the knife into his abdomen. He screamed in agony, falling back. She ripped the knife out and stood over him. Drops of blood fell on the jacket she was wearing. Sebastian clutched his wound, screaming in pain. Tears leaked out of his closed eyes.

He looked up at her. The one he had loved since had turned 17. The one he wanted to marry. The one he wanted to have kids with. The one he wanted to grow old with. The one whom he thought loved him as much as he loved her.

"Why? Bree, I love you! And I know you love me! I've never never mistreated you!" The last sentence sparked a burning rage inside of her. "Why are you doing this?!" He yelled at her, a mixture of hurt, pain, and heartbreak evident in his voice. He looked down at his wound. Blood was seeping out of it, on to the cloth and into the grass. _There's no way I can make it out of this alive. I can't believe this is the end._

"I know you love me. And you're right, I do love you. You haven't mistreated me, yet. I'm making sure you can't." Bree crouched down so her face was right above his. He attempted to glare at her, but found himself unable to do so. He was so tired. He reached for her, only to lack the strength to even lift his arm an inch off the ground. "They all say they'll always love and that they'll never hurt you, but they are _all liars_!" She spat. Her stare was hard but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She shut her eyes. When they opened again, they were dry.

Perhaps if he hadn't been dying at the moment, he would've asked what had happened. But he was dying. So he focused on breathing. Something that once came naturally to him. Now it was a struggle.

"Besides." She continued, wiping his blood off the blade with her jacket. "Why only live for a short amount of time? Why not live forever?" She placed her thumb and index finger on either side of her chin, acting like she was deep in thought. "So that's what I'm doing." She lifted his upper body of the ground, bringing her lips to his. No more than five seconds later, she threw him back down on to the ground.

He looked at her, perplexed. She trailed a finger along his cheek. "You know the rules. You age until 18, and then you only age when you meet your soulmate, blah-blah-blah." She rolled her eyes. "But there's one rule the council didn't tell us about. If your soulmate dies before they reach the age of 30, then you automatically become 18 again. You keep all your memories, nothing is lost. I wonder why they kept that from us?" She feigned confusion, before smirking.

She stood up, watching him take in deep breaths.

"Y-you'r-re a mo-onst-ter!" Sebastian choked out, exhaling for the last time. His body fell limp. His eyes were glazed over and his skin was pale.

A familiar feeling coursed through her veins. She stood with her feet apart, arms stretched out. She laughed, throwing her head back. She could feel herself becoming younger. Her age was decreasing by years in a matter of minutes.

The feeling began to fade as she turned towards Sebastian's body, remembering the last thing he had said to her. Anger coursed through her veins. Memories from the past flooded her brain.

She screamed in agony, clutching her head as she fell to the ground, as she remembered why she had starting doing this. The faces of every boyfriend she had ever had stared at her with cold, lifeless eyes. Just when she thought it was over, she saw his face.

"No! No! Ahh!" She screamed trying to get rid of the horrible memories associated with him, her first boyfriend. Her first fiancé. Her first husband. Her first soulmate. She writhed on the floor, mumbling "no" as she twisted and turned. Then, all at once, they stopped. Bree laid on the ground, panting. She breathed a sigh of relief.

 _I am not a monster_. She looked at Sebastian's lifeless body. _You don't know what I've been through_. She walked towards the once sky blue picnic blanket. Blood, his blood, was splattered all over it. _At first I was living in a dream_. She dragged his body onto the sheet, knocking over the picnic basket. A small velvet box fell out of it. _Then it turned into a nightmare_. She closed his eyes and wrapped his body up in the sheet. She walked over to the small box and opened it. She gasped, dropping as if it had burned her. _I'm trying to protect myself_. A silver ring with a lone diamond tumbled out of the box. The words "our love is eternal" were engraved on the inside. _Love is too good to be true_.

Bree looked back at body which had been nearly wrapped up in the blanket.

"Now, where the hell do I hide this?!" She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **I'm assuming the Sebree fans are probably very mad at me now. Hehe. I'm sorry but it had to happen! I ship them too (but I do ship the main couple of this story more)! I really hope all of you guys who read this story enjoyed it. You'll meet her new soulmate in the next chapter. Compliments, comments, and constructive criticism are accepted. Flames are not! This goes for all my previously written fanfics and future fanfics.**

 **~A**


End file.
